


we don't have a lot, but we have each other

by cryystal_m00n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Friendship, Ghost!Jisung, Human!Jeno, M/M, Memes, Panic Attacks, Pining, Witch!renjun, basically how jeno was adopted by a bunch of weirdos, demon!jaemin, fallen angel!chenle, necromancer!hyuck, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: surely, living with a way too polite vampire, a crazy necromancer and his dead-ish raven, a witch that seemed annoyed by everything around him, an over-caffeined demon, a fallen angel who was, for most of the time, talking to himself and a sassy, sometime present ghost, wasn't what jeno planned for his life. but life was sometime not what one expected.at least there was a cat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blancalill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/gifts).



> this is basically my gift for soph, even tho it isnt her bday yet, but i wanted to get this off my chest for now  
> im not sure when the new chapter will be up, but hopefully it will be soon (LMAO)  
> for now, enjoy this crack-y introduction. we're only going downhill from here, dudes

jeno never thought that he would befriend a supernatural being, let alone end up living with five of them and one… unbeing? dead being.

really, thinking back to it, he should’ve realized that donghyuck was… special. from his weird interest to the dead, to him talking to himself on his way to class, or the weird raven that kept on following the boy everywhere, especially since he didn’t look like one of those goth kids.

for a while, he observed the other from a distance; watched him as he spent time with those five boys, as he helped other students with their homework, as he brightened up any room that he entered. of course, jeno wanted to be his friend so badly. he wanted to spend time  with donghyuck and maybe pet his creepy decomposing raven.

but what he wanted the most was to get to know his two very pretty and very intimidating friends. the ones that made his heart flutter when one of them looked in his direction. the ones that always wore black as if they were going to an mcr concert. the ones who smiled knowingly at him whenever he almost fell while passing by them.

he was almost sure that their names were nana and junnie. of course, those might’ve been just some nicknames, but that didn’t stop jeno from writing about them in his diary, from fantasizing about them while waiting for his coffee.

so when in the crisis of having to find another place to live, since his brother decided to move in with his boyfriend and he really wasn’t in the mood to walk in on doyoung and taeil making out on the counter, he started looking for a new place that he could call home. and lo and behold, the only one that fit his budget was the one in which donghyuck and his model friends lived in.

truly, life couldn’t get better than that, huh?

as he approached the old house, he started to feel self conscious. the building looked like it was worth a fortune, and now that he thought of it, donghyuck and his group all looked as if they were coming straight from a fashion show. jeno, on the other hand, always wore the same three hoodies, too lazy to put any thought in his appearance. he was a tired student, he didn’t have the time or resources to dress smartly.

he shook his head, trying to clear his mind. he was sure that they will not care if jeno wore slacks on a daily basis or if his go to choice for bottoms were a pair of basketball shorts. he knocked once, waiting patiently for a response. not wanting to seem too eager, he kept on waiting, but when after five minutes passed and there was still no one coming to open the door, he knocked again, this time a bit louder.

the front door finally slid open, except that there was no one inside. jeno could hear the faint voices coming from what he assumed was the living room, but aside from that, he couldn’t see anyone staying in front of him. he coughed, not knowing if he should enter the house or continue to wait for someone to come and invite him in.

he felt something pushing him towards the door and before he knew it, he was staying in the hallway, watching as a blond, short kid stopped in his tracks to stare at him. he heard him mutter something about _‘jisung bringing in strays again’_ , before he was gone, almost as if he was never there.

“ah, you must be jeno!” he heard from his right, turning his head to look as an abnormally pale boy made his way towards him. “i’m mark, i guess i should show you around, huh?” he said, moving past him to close the still open door.

still a bit shocked, jeno could only nod. he let out a piercing scream as a bird settled on top of his head.

“edgar, come back you dumb asshole!” someone yelled, but all that jeno was able to notice was that the presumably decomposing bird didn’t smell like a dead body at all. in fact… edgar smelled like one of those fancy candles that doyoung got for his room every month. it didn’t help with slowing down his pounding heart.

“hyuckkie, take your pet and go play with jisung or something,” mark sighed, leaning in to grab the bird and give it to donghyuck.

“gee, vampy-bampy, no need to be so mean to your husband and child,” the honey-blond boy scoffed, holding his pet close to his chest. he gasped once he finally seemed to realize that there was someone else present in the room. “wait a minute! who are you?” he laughed, body shaking and making his bird have a seizure too. “kazoo kid,” he said as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, “you’re the best, kiddo. anyway, what are you doing here, jenonono?”

jeno stood there, at a loss for words, stunned by the scene that just happened in front of him. first, maybe a ghost opened the door for him, then a raven flew and nested on top of his head, then to top it all off, donghyuck called the mark dude a… vampire? he really hoped that this was just a cruel joke and that someone would jump from behind the stairs yelling that this was just a prank, bro!

the sound of fingers snapping in front of his face pulled him back from his thoughts. “come on, nono, we don’t have all day. we were starting a new round of poker so if you two won’t join us say so! i gotta get back there before those four bitches don’t cheat!” donghyuck said, intentionally raising his voice when he got to the last part.

jeno could hear weak protests from the living room, but donghyuck just rolled his eyes, throwing mark a subtle look. mark just waved the younger off, passing him as he walked to the opposite door. donghyuck whined softly, making mark stop in the middle of the room. he turned around, walked back to him, placed a gentle kiss on the honey-blond boy’s forehead and resumed his stroll.

jeno watched as donghyuck blushed brightly, trying to hide his face in edgar’s black feathers. he chuckled, before realizing that mark was waiting for him in the doorway, so he rushed in his direction. when he caught up with him, mark nodded his head to the new room they were supposed to go in.

“that’s the kitchen. we… eat here?”

“you don’t sound so sure about it, mark.”

the boy laughed, sound loud despite the still nervous look on his face. “well, we do! cause that’s what normal people do!”

jeno still eyed him suspiciously. “... right.”

the tour went on, with mark showing him the living room, where the rest of the boys were playing poker, the bathrooms, the garden and where his bedroom would be. he got clear instructions to stay out of the other’s rooms. he was ready to ask the elder why exactly he was banned from going inside their rooms, when a black cat jumped in his arms. where it came from, jeno was not sure.

“well, edgar likes you and now luna does so too. seems like you’re already part of the family, huh?”

jeno hugged the cat closer, booping her nose with his. “luna, right? well who’s your appa, baby?”

“she’s renjun’s familiar— cat! familiar cat! yep!” mark said, looking almost as if he was blushing. it was hard for jeno to say, with him being so pale. he thought that since he was as white as paper, it would be easy to tell when the boy was getting nervous.

“you’re acting really strange, mark. are you ok?”

“peachy!” he choked, before making a beeline to the living room, leaving jeno alone with the cat.

“well then…”

reluctantly, jeno followed him, staying just a bit behind the entrance.

“guys! i almost told him that junnie is a fucking witch! man imagine if i actually spilled the beans!” mark said, almost ready to pass out on the couch.

“renjun is a witch?” jeno said, walking in and looking at the five boys sprawled around the room.

“way to go, mark!” a voice that he had never heard before whined and before he could comprehend the situation even more, a figure appeared next to him. “you know, when someone opens the door for you, you say thanks, man.”

jeno fainted before the new addition to the group could finish.

 

* * *

 

he could feel a hand threading its fingers through his hair. this only made him want to sleep more, to enjoy the pleasant feeling, how every once in a while the fingers would tug at it gently, making jeno’s face turn from side to side. 

“nana, stop playing with him,” a voice said from somewhere above him. a soft and gentle voice, which somehow held a lot of power into it. he heard a response in a foreign language, sounding a bit like latin if he remembered correctly from the one class he attended back in high school. the whiny answer was followed by a smack, which made him open his eyes and jump back from the arms that were holding him down.

“he’s alive! all thanks to the best necromancer in the world!” donghyuck sang. jeno turned to look at him, so fast that he could hear his neck snapping.

“necro-- what now?”

“since the cat is out of the bag, thanks mark,” the boy-- necromancer he said?-- threw an accusing look at mark, “we might as well just tell you, y’know?”

“tell me… what exactly?” jeno felt the same hand tug at his hair again, making him look back at the person. his breath caught in his throat when he saw the pretty pink hair, the gentle yet mischievous smile. nana.

“you see, human, we’re a bunch of weridos. have you ever seen us without our hats? weird.”

“h-hats?” he could feel his head begin to pound again, signaling that a new headache was coming. he had nowhere near enough coffee or alcohol in his system for this.

“what that idiot is trying to say,” someone else began. again, he turned to look at them, where he was met with the sight of an annoyed junnie, renjun, petting the cute black cat, “is that we’re supernatural. not like that disgusting show, we just… have powers.”

jeno laughed nervously, throwing his head back, but when no one else was laughing with him, he stopped. “oh shit. this is for real!”

renjun nodded, before beginning to point out what everyone in the room was. mark, a vampire, which explained the pale-ness and weird aesthetic around him. donghyuck, as the boy himself said, a necromancer. jaemin, a fucking demon! renjun proudly said that he was a covenless witch, to which jaemin threw a glass at him. the witch stopped it mid-air before it could touch him. last but not least, was chenle, who was a fallen angel. with each explanation that kept on coming, jeno felt more and more sick.

“hey, midget, how can you forget about me?” the same voice that he heard before passing out said. he saw no one speak, but, when he looked around the room again, he saw him. the figure. a tall young… child? baby? baby-child? pouting in the direction of renjun.

“ah, yes. you can just ignore jisung, he’s a ghost, and if you don’t concentrate enough you can’t even see him. handy, right?”

another glass was thrown in his direction, but this one had been stopped by jaemin, who moved at an impossible speed, catching it and smashing it with his bare hand.

a loud chorus of complaints began, and in the midst of the chaos, jeno caught mark’s eyes. the vampire smiled at him, an almost apologizing grimace on his face. _‘welcome home’_ , he mouthed.

jeno hoped in that moment that edgar could kill him and make a nest from his rotting carcass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a panic attack scene in this chapter, so if youre triggered by something like that, it starts right after "jaemin was anything but normal"  
> just a heads up

jeno woke up to shrieking and banging. he wasn’t sure if the banging was on his door or somewhere else in the house and frankly, he was too tired to go and find out. so he pulled the covers over his head and let himself drift back off to sleep.

he’s been living with the umbrella academy, as he started calling the five (six) boys, for two weeks. those two weeks had been the craziest most intense weeks in his whole twenty years of life. he knew what he signed up to when he agreed to live with them, but that didn’t stop him from being surprised by the absurdity of his situation.

he was living with _mythical_ beings! he was living with a fucking _ghost_! what type of weird ya book had his life turned into? was he the unique, quirky, manic panic pixie dream girl?

was he supposed to get a demon and a witch boyfriend too? because, lord, please say yes.

a loud bang, this time on his door, woke him up again. he jumped to his feet, holding his hand over his heart in a weak attempt to calm it down. he should be used to this type of alarms by now.

“rise and fucking _shine,_ mortal! we’re going shopping!” jaemin said, after each word banging on the dark wood to emphasize it. jeno was in awe at the fact that the door was still intact.

he quickly put on a shirt which he deemed clean enough, not bothering to change from his shorts. jeno opened the door and the smell of coffee, disgusting, black coffee hit him.

jaemin gave him a wicked smile, sipping from his cup. “top’a the morning to you, mate!” he said with an irish accent, which wasn’t even the craziest thing so far.

no, jaemin had _horns._ actual, honest to god, red and black horns! _holy smokes,_ the demon had horns!

“oi, ya cunt, you done staring at my demon bits?”

jeno saw renjun sighing behind the demon, glaring at him. “stop being irish. just because i had a thing for niall horan when i was young doesn’t mean i will like you too, nana.”

jaemin pouted, which totally didn’t make jeno’s heart stop right then and there. fuck, was the demon adorable when he did that.

“fine, i’ll stop being a leprechaun fucker!” he turned back to jeno, eyes wide and pleading. “you liked harry, right, nono?”

jeno tried to make his way past the two causes of his internal despair, but he suddenly felt an arm sneak behind his waist, grabbing it gently and holding him in place. he was met with renjun’s pretty face staring at him, as he leaned in closer to his face, his breath ghosting just above jeni’s lips.

“he likes big time rush more!” he said, before pulling back and storming away to the kitchen.

“wha— how did he know?”

“i told him!” jaemin piped in, wrapping his own arms around jeno’s middle. “i can read your mind~”

“ok, edward,” jeno snorted, pushing the demon away and also going to the kitchen, praying that there are still some pancakes left.

why were his crushes the epitome of weird and weirder?

 

* * *

 

true to his words, jaemin did take him shopping, under the pretense that he dressed like a straight fuckboy and both jaemin and donghyuck didn’t want to be affiliated with _that._

so after a healthy breakfast, consisting of pancakes, eggs, bacon _and_ waffles (who knew that the five weirdos were able to make actual edible food?), jeno found himself naked in front of the demon and necromancer as the two tried to decide between two very black and very similar shirts.

“why can’t i wear my hoodie?” jeno whined, pulling a shirt from donghyuck’s hands and sliding it on. it was _too tight_ and _too see through,_ but he couldn’t bring himself to care, he just wanted to leave already.

“cause, nono,” jaemin started as he pulled the human out of the room and into the living room, “they’re not… how should i put it?”

“it looks and smells like ass!” donghyuck said, closing the door and locking it. the boy then called his raven, kissed its head and sent it away to _‘annoy your other dad, edgar’_.

“it does _not!”_

donghyuck just hummed, leading the two out of the house and to the car. “nana, isn’t junnie coming too?”

jaemin shook his head, sliding into the passenger seat. “busy. he has to try and make a potion work or something. i told him i could help him but he just sent me away,” at that, the demon sniffled, looking in the rear mirror to make eye contact with jeno. “you wouldn’t send me away, right, nono?”

jeno didn’t answer, opting instead to look out the window. he knew that if he looked into those pretty brown eyes for too long he will agree with whatever jaemin was asking him.

jaemin snorted, plugging the aux chord into his phone. “the power i hold, wow!”

jeno dozed off for the rest of the ride, waking up every here and there at a particular high note that donghyuck hit. he felt something hit him square on the face, but when he opened his eyes there was nothing there.

“we’re here, punk!” jaemin managed to say, this time with a pretty spot on brooklyn accent.

“what the hell did you throw at me?”

“oh, that was jaem junior!”

“jae-jaem what now?!”

jaemin stood up a bit and from under him a tail, the same color as his horns, sneaked out. jeno let out a very manly scream. sure, horns, that he could get behind, but a fucking _demon tail?_ hell to the _no!_

donghyuck sighed, opening his door and getting out of the car. “come on, dumbasses!” he yelled over his shoulder, already moving to the entrance of the mall.

the two hurried out, jaemin catching up quickly with the necromancer. he slumped against his back, jumping so that donghyuck could give him a piggyback ride.

jeno had to admit, the sight was cute. jaemin looked like one of those tiny monkey toys that clung to anything. he wondered if he would do the same if jeno were to pick him up to carry him to bed. the human blushed.

“yes, i would. but you’d bottom for me, just so you know!” jaemin all but screamed, attracting the attention of passer-bys.

“stop flirting with the human, nana. junnie won’t be happ— i take it back, do it!”

jeno started to walk ahead, going straight into the first shop he saw. jaemin did say that he could read his thoughts, but maybe it was just a bluff. clearly, he shouldn’t be able to do so. that’s not… normal. but then again, jaemin was _anything_ but normal.

when he looked around, he realized that he was in one of those store. the really expensive ones that you couldn’t even afford a particle of dust from. he could feel himself panic. this wasn’t where he was supposed to be, this is too out of character for him, too… too much.

he closed his eyes, trying to get his frantic breathing to calm down, but to no actual result. he counted up to ten, then back to zero, just like how doyoung taught him.

he felt someone touch his hand, lightly. “hey, jeno. it’s me, you’re ok,” he could barely hear jaemin over the blood rushing in his ears.

too much, not enough air, he needed to get out.

“i need you to breathe for me, jeno. please, try to focus on me.”

he couldn’t. no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get his breathing to even out. he tried and tried and it was all futile.

and then, suddenly, everything was starting to slow down, his breathing, his blood pressure, the music around him.

jaemin was kissing him. just a soft, barely there press of lips, but it did the job. he gasped, trying to take in as much oxygen as possible.

“there we go, handsome. you’re ok, there’s nothing bad here, ok? just you, me, hyuckie and some people. i can kill them all for you, ok? if you want that i can do it,” jaemin said, eyeing the human carefully. he was still holding his hand, but he let go as soon as he realized that. “i’m sorry for kissing you without asking. douche move, i know, but that’s the only way i know how to calm an attack if the breathing doesn’t work. it works with junnie and lele.”

jeno shook his head, still not all the way back.

“i can’t believe you had a panic attack in _gucci!_ god, i wish that were me!” he gasped, clapping a few times excitedly. “you could _sue_ them!”

he still couldn’t concentrate on what was going on around him. he just remembered jaemin’s soft lips against him, how at peace he felt in that moment alone, as if the demon took all his worries and anxieties away.

jaemin found his hand again, squeezing it, pulling him out of the store as gently as he could. “let’s get you some boba, ok, handsome?”

jeno nodded along, just wanting to get as far away from it as possible. to put everything behind him and just forget that he had a fucking _panic attack_ in a gucci store.

he followed jaemin and donghyuck, feeling small and pathetic. why was he like this?

 

* * *

 

three hours and 56 apologies later (jeno counted them), they finally finished their shopping session. his arms grew tired after jaemin gave him the second bag to carry, yet the demon didn’t seem to care that the human didn’t have superhuman strength too. 

the two bought jeno _anything_ he could ever need, from boxer briefs to a suit. when will he even need a suit? how did he end up with two sugar daddies that looked like twinks? why did jaemin buy at least five pair of panties? those question shall remain unanswered.

they rushed home, well, donghyuck rushed them home, really. the necromancer had been whining about missing mark for at least two hours, so as soon as he deemed them done, he ran to the car. jeno thought it was cute, how much the boy loved mark; he did have a moment of thinking that it might be a bit… unhealthy how donghyuck couldn’t stay away from mark for too long, but jaemin was quick to accuse donghyuck of being a tad too dramatic.

he got a scoff and a smack in return.

when they finally reached the house, the door opened on itself again, as it did most time. jeno didn’t have to ask or look to know that jisung was waiting for them in the doorway, probably looking like an oversized puppy. donghyuck ran past him, or through him, jeno wasn’t sure, leaving him and jaemin alone with the ghost.

jaemin didn’t stay for long either, going to the living room and letting jeno carry all of his bags inside. the human could hear him try to talk renjun into giving him a hello kiss.

“need help, bro?” jisung asked, appearing to his left.

“how can a ghost help me? you gonna posses something or--”  

before he could finish, half of his bags were lifted from his arms. jeno watched as they moved on their own to the living room. “holy shit, kid…”

“the answer you’re looking for is thank you,” renjun spoke from across the room. when jeno looked at him, he could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

“thanks.”

“get back here, harry potter, i ain’t done with you!” jaemin called from the living room, making renjun roll his eyes.

“shut it, satan.”

“actually, satan’s son, sabrina!” jaemin objected. jeno swore he could hear the pout in his voice.

with one more roll of his eyes, renjun headed back inside, leaving behind a trail of sparkles.

“i-is that normal?” jeno asked under his breath, unsure if jisung was still there or not.

“that’s how they flirt, yeah. and the sparkles mean that junnie is _excited._ ”

jeno choked on his own spit, having to cough at least a few times before he was finally able to form any words again.

“and you too, meatsack!” jaemin said.

“they’re flirting with you, human!” jisung chuckled while jeno stood there, bags full of clothes still in his arms, bright blush visible on his cheeks.

he turned around and left to his room. as he closed the door, he still heard jaemin whining about being ignored, still heard him call numerous… pet names? jisung did say that’s how the demon flirted. jeno fell on his bed, screaming in his pillow as soon as his face was buried in it.

his life was fucking joke and not even bo burnham could make something funny out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

“you know,” chenle said on one of their many days of playing poker, “what if we make it a bit spicy?” ten seconds later, a small bottle of tabasco hit him in the head. “fuck off, renjun!”

renjun just snickered, hiding his face in jaemin’s shoulder. jaemin petted his head, before going back to trying to catch a glimpse of mark’s cards.

“whatever you’re planning, lele, stop.” was what donghyuck told him, eyes still cautious of his surroundings. he’d already lost three times that day and he wasn’t going to lose another time.

“i was thinking…” he paused for a dramatic effect, “we could play spin the bottle!”

he was met with six different scoffs, but by far, the loudest one was from jisung. “and how, do tell, should _i_ play?”

chenle rolled his eyes, putting his hand over jisung’s shoulder. it passed right through him. “hyuckie and junnie can do their magic shit!”

there was a moment of silence before mark said: “i mean, he’s not wrong…”

donghyuck sighed, throwing his cards away. “just because chenle wants to kiss jisung we have to stop our game! i was _this_ close to winning!”

“sure you were,” renjun said, gathering all the cards and putting them back in their box. he did the same with the chips, before casting a spell on it and sending it away.

he linked hands with donghyuck, and before jeno could grasp what was truly happening, jisung appeared, in his non-translucent, totally opaque self. his breath caught in his throat, he poked jisung’s side, making the boy yelp and glare at him.

“holy…”

chenle was already all over the young boy, kissing his cheeks and telling him about how much he missed doing this. from his right he could hear jaemin mumbling something about them being _too dramatic,_ but jeno didn’t have the guts to tell him that he was worse.

they cleared the table, leaving space for the bottle that renjun conjured there. when he put it down, it spun on its own, leaving jeno stunned.

“it lands on either the person you want to kiss the most or on the one you despise and do not want to kiss, not even in a million years,” he said, watching as it spun, wincing when it landed on jaemin.

jaemin, on the other hand, was over the moon. “come here, baby, lemme suck them lips!”

renjun hit his chest, but turned around and gave him a short peck right on the corner of his mouth. it was enough for jaemin, apparently, who just snuggled closer to the witch, letting his hand rest on the blond’s waist.

the second time it spun, on jaemin’s behalf, it landed on jisung. jaemin shrieked, jumping in the air and letting his scaly wings unfold. “i am _not_ kissing the baby!”

jisung rolled his eyes, standing up and pulling jaemin down by the hem of his shirt. as soon as they were face to face, jisung kissed his cheek, letting him go as soon as two seconds passed. apparently, it satisfied the magic bottle, because as soon as jisung sat down again, it whirled and landed on chenle.

the two boys were more than happy to kiss, spending the next five minutes by traumatizing the rest of the boys with their actions. sure, it was mostly just soft pecks, mostly no tongue, but for the four supernatural boys it was still unusual to see their babies kiss.

“ok, now, children,” donghyuck started, pulling jisung back by his shirt, “that’s enough. spin, lele.”

still blushing and with glassy eyes, chenle did so. it landed right on jeno and to say that jeno was offended that the angel didn’t want to kiss him was an understatement. still, he let chenle kiss his cheek, as quickly as possible, before sitting back down and poking the bottle. it turned, going from himself to in between jaemin and renjun.

“uh....”

“junnie should go first! since i took jeno’s virginity kiss away!” jaemin said, pushing renjun to jeno. he ended up on his hands and knees in front of him, trying not to lose his balance.

jeno eyed him, watching as renjun inched closer and closer, until their lips were but a breath away. “is this ok, jeno?”

he barely got to say yes, before renjun was kissing him. _holy fuck,_ renjun was kissing _him._ his lips were soft, despite them being a  bit chapped, but that didn’t matter to jeno. all that mattered was that renjun was there, kissing him gently and so, so caring, that it made jeno blush bright red.

it didn’t last more than twenty seconds, but it was enough for jeno to die and come back to earth in just those short twenty seconds. as soon as renjun pulled back to gaze into jeno’s eyes, jaemin pushed the witch away, to steal his spot and kiss jeno as well.

jaemin’s kiss was totally different from renjun’s. while renjun kissed as if they were seeing each other again, jaemin kissed as if they were parting ways for a long period of time. it was all hot, teeth clashing, lips bitten until the taste of blood was on jeno’s tongue.

but when jaemin finished and pulled back to admire his work on jeno’s lips, he still gave him a light peck. the contrast was obvious, but jeno didn’t know which one he liked more.

jaemin gave his ass a squeeze, before sitting back down and pulling renjun to sit in his lap.

“now _that_ is what i call fun!” jaemin laughed, letting his eyes wander all over jeno’s body.

jeno didn’t need to feel the hotness of his cheeks to know that he was blushing. he just kissed both of his crushes, one after the other, and it seemed as if they enjoyed it too.

renjun giggled when he met jeno’s eyes, hiding in jaemin’s chest. _fuck_ , was the witch cute. it really should be illegal to look that adorable.

jaemin laughed again, and soon after, renjun was blushing brighter than jeno thought he was.

“your compliments make bunny all soft and mushy,” jaemin said, poking renjun’s cheek with one of his fingers.

“i--”

“you’re all fuckturds! you all got to kiss some hotties and here i am! kissless!” donghyuck whined, his voice higher than usual.

“come get your kisses then, hoe,” jaemin responded, making a kissy face at the necromancer.

“i’d rather suck lucas’ dick.”

“hey!” mark gasped, looking truly hurt.

“shush, now, babe. you know i only want one dick and that it’s yours,” donghyuck reassured him, waving him off as he stood up. “now come catch these kisses,” he said, pulling mark up and leaving followed by the vampire.

jaemin glared at him as he walked out, sticking his tongue out and pulling a face at donghyuck.

“i think… i think i should leave too,” jeno mumbled, already standing up.

“nonsense!” renjun said, as he pulled him back down and moved to sit in his lap as well. “we’re watching _deadpool_ and you can not leave.”

jeno felt himself nodding, and before he knew what was happening, he was falling asleep to the sound of explosions and bad jokes delivered by ryan raynolds.


	4. Chapter 4

they spent the next two weeks pretending that nothing happened. well, jeno did, both renjun and jaemin tried to bring the subject of their… shared kiss up, but as soon as the words _remember_ and _hey, jeno, we need to talk about_ came into the conversation, jeno just bolted out of the room. or inside the room, if they happened to catch him on the hallway.

so far, jeno was proud of how well he had managed to ignore both of the causes of his sleepless nights. if he did say so himself, he was quite good at running away from his problems.

sure, he used the same excuses of homework, or having to pet edgar, or having promised doyoung to help him around the elder’s apartment to get out of any situation which involved spending time with just jaemin and renjun, but he was fast enough to escape the witch and demon and that’s all that matters.

but, since he wa _s_ a mere human, with no magic or scaly tail attached to his body, his impeccable solution got teared down, sooner rather than later.

it started off as any other normal day. he woke up to edgar bumping his beak into his window, trying to open it himself. of course, since edgar was only a raven, he couldn’t do that, which was why jeno had to get out of bed at 7 am sharp and open it for the bird. then, he had to feed him, since donghyuck didn’t usually wake up until later in the day. he made food for himself, packed his bag in a hurry and then he was out the door.

really, a pretty normal morning. it was at noon, when it all went to shit.

were you to tell jeno that exactly when he hid from one of his crushes, the other one, who just a moment ago _was_ with renjun, would find him, he would’ve just said… _huh._ he was not surprised it happened like that, with him running behind a dumpster to make sure that neither the witch nor the demon saw him, only to have said demon already waiting for him. jeno _did_ have the worst luck anyone could have.

so he bumped into jaemin, his bag falling on the ground. he _prayed_ that his laptop was ok.

“hey, handsome,” jaemin said, keeping a distance from the human. the teasing smile was still on his face, however. “mind telling me why you’re avoiding junnie and i?”

jeno couldn’t even comment on the wrong usage of the pronoun to save himself some time. so, unintelligently, he said, “uh…”

“look,” jaemin continued, “if we made you uncomfortable during that spin the bottle game, tell us. we’ll make sure that doesn’t happen again, ok?”

jeno wanted nothing more than to scream that that’s not what was happening, that he was just confused and that he didn’t want to ruin a relationship, that they’d both be better off without wasting their time on him, that he loved them, that he… but nothing came out.

jeno just stared guilily at jaemin, hoping that the demon could read his mind, or see what he meant just by looking in his eyes.

he didn’t. jaemin couldn’t read his mind so he just… he just sighed.

“talk to us when you feel ready, ok? neither of us will rush you, we’ll be waiting.”

with one more sad look thrown at jeno, jaemin left.

jeno watched, body still hidden by the dumpster, as jaemin walked over to where renjun had been waiting. he watched as renjun’s face fell, the same way jaemin’s had fallen. jeno, on the verge of crying just at the thought of having caused both of them feel hurt, pretended he didn’t see it.

he turned around, ready to walk back to the business building, just as jaemin slipped his hand into renjun’s. again, he pretended he doesn’t see it.

 

* * *

 

the first thing he saw as he entered the house was pink. everything in his wake was a dusty, sparkly pink. he found it weird, since the usual colors of glitter which were donghyuck’s go to were yellow and red.

“what the…” he mumbled to himself, debating whether or not to take off his shoes.

jisung appeared next to him, as much as a ghost could, shaking his head at the sight in front of them.

“fairies, man. fucking wild if you ask me.”

“fairies?” jeno did a quick rundown of the species that lived in the house, but he couldn’t remember any of them being a fairy. _though_ , he thought, _maybe a fairy is living here. don’t they live in the walls?_

“that’s racist!” someone said. jeno couldn’t recognize the voice since he didn’t think any of the guys spoke broken korean with a british accent. “we don’t live in walls!”

oh, so jeno had said that outloud.

he looked around, trying to look for a tiny, little thing, but his eyes found nothing unusual. of course, the fairy dust didn’t count.

“where is… the fairy?”

jisung snorted, before he disappeared again. jeno just sighed, already knowing that the ghost just went to talk shit about how dumb he was with chenle. had he not been dead already, jeno would’ve killed the younger boy. dead boy. the younger dead boy.

“guess i won’t see tinkerbell, huh?” he said to himself, getting ready to drag his surprisingly tired body back to his room. he didn’t get to make two steps before a sneezing fit attacked him out of nowhere.

he kept on sneezing for what feels like hours; as soon as he thought he was done, another sneeze took over.

“not so tough now, huh, human?” the same voice asked, but jeno, in between sneezes and wheezes, still couldn’t see where it was coming from.

it was renjun who came to his rescue, hair sticking up in all directions with, jeno assumed, how many times he had ran his hands through it. he looked stressed, and jeno just wanted to hug him and kiss his face until he was ok.

“harvey! where the hell are you, i found the spell!”

jeno wasn’t sure what a harvey was, but he knew for sure that something had just touched renjun’s hair. he wanted to fight whatever weird being had done it.

renjun sighed, mumbling something under his breath in what seemed like latin. it was only five seconds later when a body slowly started appearing next to the witch. the boy had a surprising amount of pink dust on his hair, but what made jeno yell were the wings that came out of his back. really pretty wings, if he were to comment on them. as pretty as barbie’s in the iconic movie _barbie mariposa and the fairy princess_ movie from 2013.

the witch brushed some of the dust from the boy’s hair, giving him a gentle, fond smile. jeno realized it’s almost the same smile he gave jaemin.

“you’re such a drama queen, harv.”

‘harv’ pouted, resting his head on renjun’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist as well. jeno ignored the slight tug at his heart.

“if i were to stay invisible, how could my favorite person see me?” his pout deepened, almost the same way donghyuck’s did whenever he was trying to convince mark to buy him ice cream. it was safe to say that jeno didn’t like harvey’s as much as the necromancer’s.

“jeno!” renjun turned to the human, the fairy boy still clinging to him. “this is harvey! my best friend!”

“best friend, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, that’s neat, yea,” jeno mumbled, trying to look anywhere but at the two boys in front of him. when he finally did look at harvey, he tried his best to smile at him. “i’m jeno.”

“injunnie has been talking about you _all_ the time!” renjun went beet red at harvey’s words, pushing the fairy away.

“i’m gonna go find nana. if you try to say anything to jeno, i will turn you into a frog that even sangwon wouldn’t touch."

harvey gasped, looking truly hurt. he _did_ however, lean in to peck renjun’s cheek as an apology, to which renjun just rolled his eyes, leaving jeno alone with him. now, jeno could just leave too, he was still very tired and could've used a nap, but he didn’t think mark would appreciate having a fairy that seemed to turn everything he touched into glitter on the loose.

so he remained with harvey in the hallway, not daring to move, too scared of the pink dust that could stick to his body.

jeno didn’t say anything, and, for five minutes, harvey didn’t either. it was nice, almost as if jeno was just glued to the floor, unable to walk back to his room. he was sure that he had almost fallen asleep at some point in time.

“human.”

jeno shook his head, looking back at harvey, “yes?”

the look on harvey’s face was no longer carefree and happy. it was serious, almost as if he was trying to scare jeno. it kinda worked.

“if you hurt renjun, i will actually kill you. and if you hurt jaemin too, i will kill you again,” he flashed jeno a smile, cold and distant. “are we clear?”

jeno nodded, looking towards the living room and praying that renjun or jaemin would finally come back.

“and you better confess. i can feel the love you have for them pouring out of you.”

strained, jeno nodded again.

“good!” harvey’s expression went back to the happiness it held when renjun was in the room. “i think we’ll be great friends!”

jeno wasn’t sure about that, but he couldn’t bring himself to disagree with the fairy.

he just hoped that neither jeno or renjun could feel his love too. he wasn't ready yet. he was not ready for rejection.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
